


The Devil of the Deep Blue Sea

by Elle_Dread



Series: The McGregor Archives: what the brotherhood has to say. [2]
Category: McGregor Archives x-over, Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Incest, M/M, Misery, Multi, POV Antagonist, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Underage Prostitution, lots of kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Dread/pseuds/Elle_Dread
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a monster dressed as a human thinks? What they feel (if at all) what they want? Take a walk inside the minds of the beasts who are in the brotherhood. Of the men who find sexual gratification in torturing young innocent boys. Here they are (shorts series)
Series: The McGregor Archives: what the brotherhood has to say. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559725
Kudos: 8





	1. Foreword/Warning

This is a collection of shorts written in the 1st and 3rd person focusing on the perspective of Handlers. It doesn't dig too deep into any one of them and I'm not sure how often I'm going to update this, but it felt right to move these to a different place. So here we are. 

Not all of them will be graphic. Some of them will be a handler going through an everyday thing (much like Red sky and how sometimes those are really explicit either). But very often you will find things or thoughts they are having that are disturbing. The example you are about to see, Hank implying thought-wise that a 17-year-old girl probably wanted to be sexually assaulted. Very often these men have thoughts that will seem foreign to the average decent person. And whether written first-person perspective or 3rd that is something you will be seeing.

How they could just be doing something like walking through the grocery store and lay eyes on a 7-year-old child and do double-take and then having their thoughts described. Sometimes going as far as what they would do to that child if they had the opportunity. It will describe how they hide or how people in their lives are unsuspecting because even as they think one thing they say another. And it will describe them attacking children and enjoying it.

I want to say this is not behavior I condone. I don't believe that anyone should be treated the way these men treat people especially not children. I personally do not and would never see anyone in the same light that these men do. I am very far from it. I just have experience with people who do think this way. So I have decided to give people examples of some of the things that I am aware they say to each other and think to themselves.

If you have depression or mental health issues or are a survivor, or really anyone please I beg you to read this series of stories with caution. Some people find stories like this less as a warning and more suggestive. If you feel you are one of those people I am warning you against reading it and strongly suggesting you go and read something else that is much happier and less dark than this. If you are depressed and knowing that monsters like this live in our world walking around in human skin don't read this. If you are fragile in any way just simply don't read this. 

The reason why I am saying this is because I have had people contact me lately saying that I have made them depressed and etc... I am not responsible and do not want to be blamed for your decision to pursue entertainment material that may have a negative effect on anyone's mental health. You have been thoroughly warned.


	2. Taking care of business (Hank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank spending a day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that there are no police officers like this, but you never know. I'm sure if one of them was open about thinking this way they would be fired. So don't take this as an accurate representation of a police officer. This is just Hank. **Warnings: Bad cop, victim-blaming, being an asshole, inside a handler's mindset, talk of rape, talk of sexual abuse, talk of underaged drinking**

“Did you talk to him?” Litheco asked looking at Hank as he leaned against the monitor.

Yeah, he talked to him. The kid had that same story he’d had before the girl had named him. That they had shared his flask in dark corners of the ballroom before she had disappeared. They still hadn’t found any DNA on her to prove who it had been. Only that whoever it was had used a condom.

Sexual contact had occurred, and the girl didn’t remember a damn thing because she was drunk. A senior prom case. The boy was named Robert Surly and he swore up and down that after sharing that last drink he had wandered off to the bathroom and he thought she had gone back to the dance floor.

Other kids had said they hadn’t seen either of them return to the party. It looked suspect, but if she hadn’t wanted it, why had she been drinking with boys? Flirting with them? 

You didn’t drink from a flask offered to you by idiot boys if you weren’t looking to get some dick. That’s all there was to it. Not that Hank could say that. He was supposed to be a valid sex crimes detective after all. It was his job to arrest a good few of them even if he didn’t agree they had done anything wrong.

He had to keep his job. He was there for a reason after all and that was to make sure the right people were never jailed. That if they were jailed they eventually walked away easily. It was more important to keep their noses clean.

When a girl came in and said a specific man had touched her it was his job to make sure it was swept under the rug and no evidence was found. He got paid handsomely to do that. Same if it was a boy or a teacher reporting suspected sexual abuse. 

He didn’t see the girl lovers that often but what he did was for the whole brotherhood and not just the boy lover's side. And that was why he got paid so much. No one had any idea how much the boss paid him. In boys, in cash, in just about every perk you could enjoy. 

Maybe that was why he hated cases like this one because he knew he wasn’t getting paid extra to make it go away or clean it up. This was just your average run of the mill prom rape. Nothing brotherhood related or special about it.

“And?” Eric responded as Hank tried not to think about how annoying the case was and how it would be better if he were getting paid his 20k to make it disappear so he and Art could take that nice weekend vacation at the villa they were saving up for and still have a pretty penny to put away for a rainy day on top of it.

“He’s still saying it wasn’t him. I don’t know the kid is a pipsqueak. Nerdy and glasses.

I realize that doesn’t mean much but I find it hard to believe he’d be the kind of plan some type of attack on a girl just for the hell of it. He said he drank out of the flask too. So, either she’s lying about how much she had to drink, or she was drugged. 

“He doesn’t look like the drugging type,” Hank muttered.

“What about that other witness Patrick Singer? He said he saw them talking. Said that it seemed like she got angry and then they parted ways.” Eric Litheco reminded him.

Yeah, and he had asked Robert about that and he had simply said he had no idea what this “witness” was talking about. That there were no ill feelings between them. She had decided to go off and dance with her friends and Robert had simply left.

He was there stag anyway, and it seemed like there was nothing left to do unless he too was going to get on the dance floor, and he wasn’t the dancing type. That didn’t make him guilty of assault. They had even checked the security cameras in the hallway leading up to the room she had woken up in. They had watched a boy walk into her room but he looked a lot taller than Robert Surly even if they had never gotten a clear shot of his face.

“Robert said that there wasn’t any disagreement. That it was simply him telling her that he was about to leave and go home. So, they were saying goodnight,” Hank told his partner.

He’d only been partners with him for six months. It wasn’t a horrible fit. Litheco didn’t get his sense of humor though. If he made the wrong type of joke instead of laughing or shifting uncomfortably he gave him the death stare. A captain’s pet more than likely.

He thought it was stupid. It wasn’t like there was much they could do as long as he didn’t go around beating people up and he got his job done. He did his best to follow everything by the book. This case was simply stupid though. They weren’t going to find out who it was.

She couldn’t even remember how she had gotten up the stairs. The room was booked in her name. It was a well-cleaned room and she had only been found passed out when the maid had come in to clean. They still hadn’t found all of her clothing from the night it happened. Her underwear was still missing.

Eric sighed heavily, “And she doesn’t remember anything.”

“Right,” Hank agreed, “And that’s what I’m writing down. And we’re sure it wasn’t Robert anyway, right?”

Eric was silent for a moment, “It wasn’t him who attacked her, but how do we know he didn’t set her up?”

“Because this isn’t a TV show. He’s a 17-year-old boy. None of them are that smart. I have an almost 16-year-old at home, trust me. They aren’t so smart they are hiding their genius.” Hank told him, “If he does know how did it eventually he’ll let it slip, but I don’t think he does.”

“I feel like he might. I say we keep asking questions. How about you read over her interview again to see if we can find anything else we might have missed? Maybe talk to the advocate.” Eric suggested.

“How about you go do that. I don’t play with victims you know that,” Hank said not even bothering to check the look of disgust on Eric’s face.

He knew Eric wouldn’t like the comment. He didn’t care though. He wanted to finish typing up his notes for the report so the sergeant wasn’t up his ass later in the week. He was pretty sure Sargent McClang didn’t check his notes that closely, but still.

“Ok,” Eric said clearing his throat, “I’ll check in again later.”

“Hank shot him an annoyed smile, “Yeah, you do that.”

At least he would out of his hair for a while so he could take care of other things. At least he would annoying someone else.


	3. Peter, Peter (Peter Chase & Dean Clifton age 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is thinking about contracting Dean Clifton. Will Dean pass the test and turn out to be the "perfect boy" for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is an antagonist POV. So it reads like something it isn't. Please keep in mind Dean does not want to be in the situation he is in. He is afraid. He feels ashamed. He doesn't want to be at the villa because he's being forced to have sex with any man who asks to spend time with him there. This is not something he is enjoying at all. That being said Peter is very much enjoying it and this will read as such. Please don't think that I condone this type of behavior or take enjoyment out of anyone's pain real or imagined. **Warnings: rape, forced kissing, forced oral, forced prostitution, mental health issues, inside the mind of a child rapist** Thinking about releasing an extended version on Patreon not sure yet though.

He’d heard this kid could suck a cock like an expensive vacuum cleaner could suck up a Hamster. If he loved anything it was a kid who knew how to suck dick. So, he’d see. 

Ezra and Judd had both told him that. He wasn’t sure how much he believed it though. Seeing him in the dream book. Just reading his specs he was…interesting. 1/4th Asian. Striking blue eyes and dark brown hair. How smooth and flawless certain parts of his body were. He had been beyond gorgeous. 

And that was something he enjoyed tremendously, pretty boys. Not that his sons weren’t pretty. They were just not in the same way as that stunning face that had stared blankly back at him from the page. 

The way it appeared like he was staring numbly into the lens as it had blinked at him. The way his hands had causally cupped his package telling him that he could be shy, but once you got past that hard outer shell, he was sure there was a little minx of a boy trapped inside. One that would bite his bottom lip as he smiled at you and spread his legs. As he dared you to fuck him. To feel the best thing in the entire world.

As the texture of his body started to give just enough you couldn’t help but moan and bite into his neck to muffle your grunts of passion. As he whimpered and panted into your ear holding you so tightly his fingernails dug into your back.

He could immediately see that happening with Dean and so…he had asked to meet him. If it went well, he’d start talking contracts. Ezra and Lionel working out a price with him and how much time he would be allowed to enjoy with him. That sweet face. Those heavily lidded eyes and sweet supple lips. That uncut and beautifully sized dick to fondle and play with until Dean was crying in ecstasy.

He had a beautiful body and couldn’t wait to see it dripping with his fluids. That sweet smell of his own ammonia burning the boy's nostrils as he smiled at him. He couldn’t wait to see how this boy would handle him. If he could pass the test or not.

If he couldn’t he wasn’t sure what he would do, but he wanted this boy. He was perfect in every way from what he had seen of his features. Talking to Ezra he had said he was good with direction but that he knew when to be naughty and when to act like an innocent little angel, so he was very interested in having a session with him.

They would play and get to know each other a little bit. He would see how receptive Dean could be to him. Maybe even talk and cuddle after it was over. See how much their styles matched. He was beyond excited to see how this would go.

The Clifton’s were a legacy family. Judd had been a part of the brotherhood from the very beginning at least that’s what the rumor was. That Judd had never done well with women in general and that’s why he had only had one son. Because he found it difficult to get it up with them. To perform in bed with them.

Peter could sympathize with that. It was hard to find a good woman who stirred your deepest desires when you honestly wished it was easier to see if she was as into what was happening as you were. With a woman, you couldn’t always tell and that made it much more difficult. That’s why he’d gotten with Nydia after Evelyn had died in that accident. She would make a good mother. Even if he had to beat her into being one.

Who said that Russian brides weren’t good for anything? It had only been six months, but she would get the hang of it. She’d be barefoot and pregnant in no time. 

He was hoping for one or two more. Hopefully boys however the leader had said they were running out of girls. That they needed more girls so he wouldn’t be opposed to having another girl. He just wasn’t sure what he would do with them. They weren’t that great at fucking and just the thought made his dick hurt.

They were too small to fit anything in there. Only in their ass for the most part from what he’d heard and if that was the case might as well do it to a little boy. At least he could get some pleasure out of it.

At least he had an easy way to make him feel good. Make him realize he wanted it as badly as you did. Girls were a different story though. If he wanted to fuck a girl, he’d just fuck his wife.

Dean was all boy though. That’s why he was there. To meet with that olive-skinned bright blue-eyed, dark-haired vixen. He had heard nothing but good things. And now it was time to meet him.

Peter walked up to the main desk. Not bothering to ring the bell but just waiting patiently staring at the door behind it marked secretary. He was pretty sure Antonia was there, just taking a phone call. If she wasn’t one of the two others would be there. The desk was almost always manned. 

He wasn’t even sure what the names of the other women were. However, they both worked fewer hours than Antonia did. He knew her husband. He’d spent time with two of her sons. Peter suddenly wondering to himself if her younger son Alec knew Dean. Not that it mattered. It wasn’t like he was there to talk to.

The door opened Antonia smiling at him before sitting down in her chair and typing something into the keyboard, “You have an appointment with a boy already chosen. You are in room 6 C so the 3rd floor. 3rd door on the right. Attached bathroom. Your entertainment should already be waiting.” She said before opening up a small drawer and dropping a gold key with a small plate attached engraved with the room number.

He smiled at her. That was good. He was hoping it would be an easy appointment. Hopefully not too quick but still smooth and enjoyable. He wished it was going to be an all-night appointment, but he had only been able to reserve him for 2 hours. Dean from what he had been told was on rotation and that was why this was the easiest way to sample him.

If Dean became his, that wouldn’t be a problem continuing forward if he had anything to do with it. And he was very much hoping he would. Because it was a sampling visit, he was paying the discount. 

However, you only got 3 sampling discounts a year. After that, you either made private arrangements with a potential contractee’s father or you paid full price which was different depending on the boy.

You couldn’t contract ones because they didn’t have a handler to negotiate with. They were usually priced out at anywhere from 300 to 500 an hour for the oldest boys. The ones under 7 could run you up to 5000 unless you were eligible for a discount for whatever reason.

Not that Peter wanted to do 7 years old. He hated doing his kids when they were 7. All they had done was fucking cry. Half the time Hopper's gag reflex had been so sensitive at that age he had to almost immediately pull out so the poor kid didn’t start choking on his vomit along with Peter’s cock.

That had been an exclusively Hopper thing though, luckily. Sully had learned the art of breathing through his nose by the age of 6 or so. The same thing with Moe. They also didn’t whine about him going too hard. They seemed to understand that while sex was about bonding and loving it was and should also be used to correct bad behavior.

They had learned quickly if you just allowed your behavior to be corrected it was over and then you could go back to your life. Hopper though, Hopper screamed and cried about it. Pleaded with Peter to just hit him.

Hopper was pathetic sometimes. He figured it was a being the second to youngest child type of thing. That maybe he was even upset Emily got left alone when he didn’t.

Peter didn’t understand him being upset about that. Emily, he swore would have killed to play special games with Daddy, but as they say, the grass is always greener… and Peter was pretty sure that had a lot to do with how they acted sometimes.

He wasn’t into his boys though. Pretty soon once they started implementing the new rules Hopper would be old enough for his own contract and then it wouldn’t be his problem. He wouldn’t have to “teach” them anymore. They would all have contract holders for those things. And he, if he had any luck would have Dean.

Now that would be nice. Especially the way Dean looked. He really was a stunning boy.

He smiled to himself twirling the key in his hand as he walked down the hallway. He couldn’t wait to recreate that one still he had seen in the dream book. Of course, he couldn’t see who the adult was but just the idea sent chills of excitement down his spine.

Dean’s eyes had been closed to keep the piss out of them. But it had been a man covering him in a stream of gold probably after coming in his mouth. Now that, a boy who enjoyed that, he had to be perfect. Peter looking up as he reached the door and slid the key into the lock.

When he opened the door there he was. He was on his knees kneeling by the bed. Now that was beautiful.

He would have been even more beautiful if he had been naked. That was ok though. He would be naked easily enough once Peter had him remove his robe. A shiver going down Peter’s spine again as he thought of Dean tilting his head up to look at him. Leaning up on his knees to show Peter the length of his body as Dean took Peter’s cock in his hands and started sucking.

He stayed there. Stayed still his eyes on the floor as he waited on his knees for instruction. That was good. He was indeed a very good boy.

“You can come here. Let me see you,” Peter said.

Dean used the bed as a counterweight to help himself to his feet looking Peter in the face. God those eyes. They looked even brighter in person. He was a lean boy. Much thinner than he appeared in his photographs. That wasn’t a problem though. Peter enjoyed thin boys.

Thin boys were always fun to play with. Not that he had trouble holding them down when he wanted to be rough no matter their size. They were just fun to watch. Watch their faces as they struggled with you and you pinned their wrists down. As they grunted in frustration when you spanked them and egged them on. Told them to fight harder, asked them why they were so weak.

“Are those contacts?” Peter decided to ask, just to make sure.

“My…my eyes? No. I don’t wear contacts, Daddy,” Dean muttered.

His voice was low. Dean clearing his throat after he was done speaking probably to help with the cracking. A lot of boys their voice wasn’t finished breaking around 14. Their voices could drop at any point between 12 and 14 years old and apparently Dean was a late bloomer. 

That was hard to believe seeing those pictures of him. Seeing how impressive his body was in a still photograph. It wasn’t impossible though.

“That’s nice to hear. Now, how about we take these things off and get comfortable? Talk for a while?” he asked.

Dean looked away. His eyes directing themselves to the floor as he messed with the fabric belt on his robe. For some reason he had it double knotted instead of tied in a simple bow. The idea that it might be to protect himself from anyone wandering into the wrong room making Peter smile.

So he was a shy boy? There was nothing wrong with him being shy. He found very often that boys could go one way or the other if they weren’t trained how to behave.

Either in person, they were very quiet and shy in public and once in the bedroom would and could give you everything you dared to dream of or they were very outgoing and loud in public and in the bedroom never knew what to do with themselves.

He could work with that either way. It would be interesting to see what type of boy Dean was. Peter not able to hide his smile as he took his robe off hanging it from the rack on the back of the door as he watched Dean slowly take his own off. Sliding it slowly down his body and off his arms allowing it to fall to the ground.

Yes, god he had an impressive physique. All slim long lines evenly stretched out from head to toe. The color of his skin indicating that he tanned nicely in the summer when it was much warmer. The length of his dick just perfect for sucking and tugging on in any position.

Peter knew that in public it would be rude and downright perverted to stare, but Dean was there for him after all. There for him to caress and grab. To prod and poke and enjoy. Dean standing there nervously keeping his legs close together and his hands at his sides fluttering like tiny birds that wanted to land but weren’t sure where a safe place to be was. Like he was fighting to urge to cover himself as Peter looked at him.

Peter couldn’t help but lick his lips. He was a stunning boy. That little triangle where bone and muscle thinned out on his sides looking beyond delicious making him want to grab Dean’s hips. To grind against the sweet little space in between and hear him cry out in delight. And God did that face look like it wanted it. Dean’s eyes scanning Peter’s body absentmindedly. His cheeks flushing a bold orange-pink color as he realized how closely Peter was watching him.

“On…on the bed, Daddy?” Dean hesitated.

Peter nodded his head coming out of his trance, “Of course, sit. Sit.” He gestured to the bed where Dean sat down slowly, seductively.

“So, you’re Dean?” Peter said sitting down on the opposite side restraining himself, so he didn’t immediately maul him.

He could have. He knew he could have. That’s what he was there for, after all. He didn’t want to scare him though. 

He could tell Dean was already nervous. That they were always nervous at the Villa. Not that he blamed them. If he had been a boy Dean’s age, he would have been nervous being at the Villa too.

No clothes allowed past the front foyer. Only a robe that went down to your mid-thigh to cover your developing body. A body that you weren’t sure how to be comfortable in yet. That you were sure people were looking at. Were judging. 

That was enough to make anyone nervous so it was best to go slow if you could. And in this case, he could so he would no matter how much he wanted to simply pounce on him and ravage him. Feel how soft his milky flawless skin was. See if it tasted the way he imagined it to. Hear him whimper and moan as Peter peppered his body with kisses.

“Yeah, I’m Dean.” He uttered.

“You’re very handsome Dean,” Peter said.

Dean shifted uncomfortably moving his hand again. Lightly clenching and unclenching his fist like he wanted to reach for the comforter and pull it out from under him to cover himself. Like maybe he was cold.

“Are you cold? You can get under the covers if you want,” Peter told him smiling.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Dean said standing to pull the covers out from under the pillows before climbing in. He pulled the covers up to his chest and holding them there. Wrapping the sheet around one of his fists before placing his other hand over it, holding it tightly as he stared blankly at the plain navy blue comforter covering his waist and legs.

He was being very shy. Peter sighing as he tried to figure out how to break the ice. How to make him open up a little bit more, “So how old are you again?”

“14,” Dean answered.

“Are you usually this quiet or just nervous?” Peter asked Dean turning to look at him blinking at him like Peter had just threatened to hit him.

Dean shook his head, “I’m…I’m sorry I just. I don’t like rotation. It’s weird.”

That was good. It was good that he didn’t like getting fucked by every man he saw. That meant he’d pay attention to the rules if Peter contracted him. That meant he’d be on his best behavior if he didn’t want rotation duty and was afraid of it. That was something he could use.

“I can understand that,” Peter said, “All the men looking at you. Wanting to touch you. Getting lined up and paraded in front of them naked like a fine pig a farmer is looking to buy. That has to be extremely humiliating.”

Dean sighed heavily, “It’s…I wouldn’t say anything bad about the leader. He’s our leader but I know it makes me feel…weird.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile at that. The sound of his voice. It suited him somehow. His physique was slim and long strong lines but not yet adult. His voice starting to lower to become more adult too but not there yet. It was perfect. Everything about him was perfect.

“Is it just them touching your body that makes you feel weird?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Everything. I don’t like being naked. I don’t know.”

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed to be naked. You have a very beautiful body. You’re very sexy Dean. You’re stunning.” Peter said, “I’d like to get to know you. Spend some time with you. Is that ok?”

His eyes widened in response for a minute before his gaze dropped to the comforter again which Peter had also climbed under, Peter gently bumping his foot against Dean’s. 

Dean looked at Peter’s face breathing deeply. His mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke, “Get to know me like talk to me or know me like “know” me?”

“I was kind of hoping for both. You seem like an interesting boy.”

Dean shook his head, “I’m not interesting. Not really.”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself and I’ll decide if you’re interesting or not?” Peter asked him.

He seemed like a sweet kid. He was probably all video games though. He looked like he could be athletic but if he was it was a leisure thing. No heavy team sports. Maybe he ran track but from what Ezra had told him it didn’t seem like he did. He was just a naturally thin boy.

Dean bit his bottom lip for a second. Almost sucking it into his mouth completely before nodding his head as he stared off into space making a small sucking sound before letting his lip go. That was adorable. Peter wondering how often he did that. If it was just one of his little mannerisms. One of the things that could make a boy special and different from any other or if it had just been a random action.

“I’m not sure what to say about myself. There’s not much to say, I guess. I watch TV. I don’t get to go to movies a lot because Dad doesn’t like me hanging out with just anyone. I’m allowed to go to the mall sometimes, I guess. I like rollerblading. I get decent grades, I guess. There isn’t anything else to say really.”

“Who are your friends?” Peter asked him.

“The ones I’m allowed to hang out with some times? Alec, Nate, and Parry. Sometimes I’m allowed to hang out with Trent too and Trent is pretty cool. He lives over by the tracks and we can hang out there for a little while. Not be bothered too much.” Dean answered.

“By the tracks?”

“Train tracks. There’s like this little bridge over Matten’s creek. We can go under it and just kind of sit there and listen to music. Most people don’t even know it’s there. It’s peaceful.” Dean muttered.

He knew where that was. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of his boy hanging out around there. Some hobos hung out in that area and some of them were unsavory people who wouldn’t have any problem hurting a boy as pretty as Dean.

“Do you know who I am?” Peter asked.

Dean nodded his head at the comforter, “Yeah, Mr. Chase. You’re Moe’s dad. He’s in my grade at school. I have some classes with him. He doesn’t look like you. None of your kids do.”

Peter nodded his head, “You’re right. They look more like their mom. She wasn’t the best woman but she sure was a looker. Made me some beautiful kids. Not as beautiful as you though.”

“I’m not that…”

“Oh, you are. Trust me. You are stunning. I wouldn’t have asked to meet if I didn’t think you were gorgeous. 

“Everything about you is beautiful. Those eyes especially. That…hair,” he said turning to face Dean, finally touching him for the first time. Brushing a stray strand of hair that seemed to be sticking up on end trying to flatten it out.

His hair seemed to be different textures in different places even though it all felt silky smooth to the touch. A few pieces seeming to have more wave to it than others. He figured that was probably the Caucasian parts of him, just like those blindly bright blue eyes. His skin tone though, that cute muted olive color the fact that his hair was silky and a dark brown almost black. That had to be the Asian part of him what little of it there was.

Dean’s eyes finally meeting his. Staring at him almost like he was a deer frozen in the high beams of a car. It seemed like he wasn’t breathing. Peter choosing that moment to lean in wondering if Dean was going to hesitate or pull away.

They weren’t supposed to but very often they did. That was ok though. It was ok to be scared. Even if they were hesitant at first they usually melted once you started touching the right places. Once you figured out what they liked.

Peter’s tongue easily sliding into Dean’s mouth as he gasped. As his body went slack under Peter’s touch. Oh god yes. He was a good boy all right.

He’d be perfect. He was everything Peter could want. Just the thought of the things he’d be able to do him making him hard as he leaned more of his body weight forward almost climbing on top of him before he broke the kiss. Before he got too deeply into it and lost himself.

Dean sitting up and Peter backed off giving him a little space wiping his mouth off on the back of his shaking hand. Staring back at the comforter his face flushed with heat. Oh yeah, he was going to be perfect. He’d never tell anyone things Peter didn’t want them to know about.

“You’re a good kisser. I’m sure we could do better though. What do you like?” Peter asked him.  
“I told you I lik…”

Peter had to hide his chuckle, “Not like that. You know what I meant. How do you like it? Do you like it slow? Because I like it slow.”

“I…I don’t know,” Dean whispered.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re a legacy, you know. Do you like to be sucked until your body feels like jelly first or do you like a nice hard rough fucking before a relaxing and sensual cooldown?” Peter asked.

“I just…you’re supposed to do whatever you want us to. I’m supposed to like whatever you like,” Dean mumbled his lips barely moving as the words came out.

That was the perfect answer. He honestly had no problem with it either way. Especially with a cock like that. That boy could take it anyway Peter wanted to give it to him, and he wanted to give it to him every which way possible. Especially once he was his. 

This was just the first time though. He didn’t want to rush it. He wanted to savor it, to learn exactly what made Dean drip from that beautiful cock of his.

“We’ll figure out something we both like, ok? How about you pull those covers down so I can see that beautiful body of yours and just lay back and relax?” Peter told him.

Dean nodded his head looking at the comforter again before he did as he was told pulling the covers up and throwing them to the side before taking a deep breath, so deep his chest shuttered. He laid down closing his eyes as if he were trying to relax. His adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he gulped.

Peter took that opportunity to straddle Dean’s body. The muscles in Dean’s shoulders going tense as Peter placed his hands on them before going slack again. Before he relaxed into the touch, the idea of Peter touching him.

“Your skin is so soft. So sexy,” Peter mumbled giving Dean’s cheek a gentle peck before kissing his adam’s apple. Before starting to nibble and suck on his neck. Dean letting out a little whimper. An adorable little whimper.

It was ok. He didn’t need to be scared. Peter didn’t want to hurt him. He wouldn’t as long as he behaved.

He tasted like flesh. He smelt like cotton candy and axe. The rising and falling of his chest increasing in speed as Peter’s tongue and lips trailed his beautiful slim supple body.

“Ah,” Dean erupted before he stopped himself as Peter’s mouth reached one of his beautiful peach nipples causing Peter to stop as he got his laughter under control.

“It’s ok. You can be as loud as you want sexy. No one here cares. Make all the noise you want,” he whispered the words into his nipple before latching back onto it feeling Dean’s whole-body shudder and shake underneath him.

He liked that. He liked that a lot. Peter not able to hide his smile as he allowed his tongue to trail Dean’s soft withering body as his sweet cock started to swell. As he clenched his fist, his eyes probably tightly closed. This was going to be so much fun.

“What’s this?” Peter asked taking Dean’s length in his hand, “You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you beautiful? Do you want me to suck you now or later?”

Dean didn’t answer keeping his eyes closed. Keeping his fist clenched. It was going to be so fun to watch this boy break. To watch him try to deny how good it felt as his body told the truth. As his body told Peter he was enjoying every minute of it just as much as he was.


	4. Somehow this hell is our home (Wallace Huber17 & Buttons6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace is on Tracker Duty making sure the rooms at the Villa a stocked and he runs into a happy little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a nightmare I had one night. This is a shortened version of it because, well I'm sure everyone can figure out what happened after this ending. I see no reason to fill in the blanks where it stops. This is involving a young child so be warned. If you have any unsavory comments please don't say anything. I'd prefer that to praise. **Warnings: Antagonist POV, a child under 8, human trafficking, implied rape of a child, implied child sexual abuse, forced prostitution, forced kissing, talk of anal fingering, talk of rape**
> 
> I don't believe in nor condone this behavior. This is not my thought process but belongs to Wallace. Please don't think I am ok with these thoughts, or actions. It is wrong to abuse anyone let alone a child.

Wallace hated Tracker duty. It was the most boring thing in the world walking around with an industrial-sized box of condoms and making sure the rooms that should be empty were. Making sure all of the throwaways were shoved into their hole or having their hole being shoved into.

It was the most annoying thing in the world. He felt like he should be exempt from it. The boss said him still having tracker duty like everyone else would reaffirm their loyalty to him once the old man bit it. That it would make the younger generation feel like they had a kinship of some kind.

The Boss told him they needed to see him as one of them and not just someone who was in charge of them but someone that cared about them. That had worked his way up to the top in a fair way and wasn’t just chosen. Wallace didn’t believe that bullshit though. 

He was in control, well, not yet, but he would be. And he deserved to be treated as such. At least he was earning tokens though. Lionel told him the rules applied to him, but he didn’t feel like they should. No boys under the age of 12? That was bullshit.

The boss knew that was bullshit. He’d even let him down into the pit. The boss knew he was worth way more than those other fuckers and he understood the importance of being with a young boy. He hated that he couldn’t be with one younger than that.

Even Will by the time he got him would be 12. He was pretty sure the boss had done that purpose. He loved Will. He loved the way he looked and how sweet he was. How he knew exactly what was expected of him. He could beat off to those videos all day long, but still wasn’t the same as having a sweet little 4 to 8-year-old squealing and giggling under him.

Wallace lamenting the fact that he was on tracker duty restocking rooms and marking them for cleaning as one of the doors in front of him bursts open, a man in his early 40’s walking out adjusting his tie.

“You,” he said looking at Wallace, “Make sure my little friend gets back to where he’s supposed to be. Not yet though, I told him he could have the last 10 minutes of the appointment to play with the robot dog that they put in the basket for us. Cool?”

Wallace didn’t even get a chance to respond before the man hurried away down the hall the sound of his shoes slapping against the marble floor the only sound there was. He had a basket of toys? They only did that for the little boys.

They used it as an incentive to get the boys to act the way they were supposed to. Give them a few minutes here and there to play with toys that weren’t in the day rooms. Usually, handheld games, sometimes a game boy. Those were for older boys though and he had mentioned something about a robot dog.

The robot dogs and Tamagotchi's were usually for younger boys. Boys under 8. That meant he had a little one in that room. Wallace wondering if it was even worth it to go in there. For all, he knew it was a half-breed or rag head. They’d been getting a lot of those lately.

He didn’t mind the Asian ones so much, but he wasn’t about to touch a rag head or one of those half-breeds that Ayyub had been passing off for half price. Babies that were from white female slaves from places like Estonia and his men.

Some of them were pretty however they tended to be a lot darker complexed than Wallace liked. A lot of people thought Wallace was just an asshole to be an asshole. That wasn’t true though. Vater had raised him right. They were a supreme race. The Aryan race. Unless he was desperate he wasn’t going to soil himself by exchanging fluids with someone like that.

That guy, whoever he was though was probably paying top dollar. Especially for a young boy. He looked like the type that would go all out. Wallace deciding to check it out and opening the door.

He froze. Not looking up at Wallace but dropping his toy on the bed and putting his arms behind his back. Looking at his knees just like he was being trained to respond to Daddies. Wallace only able to see the top of his dirty blond head. 

“Look at me,” Wallace told him.

Oh god yeah. He wasn’t a half-breed. He was all Aryan. Those bright blue eyes made it impossible to mistake him for anything else. He would be fun. Lots of fun.

Wallace shut the door behind him locking it, “What are you doing?”

“Daddy said I could play with the doggy,” he whispered.

“I see. What’s your name sweetheart?”

“I…I don’t know,” he whispered moving his hands around to his front hugging himself.

He had such a cute little body. He very much doubted that Daddy really enjoyed everything he had. Most of the time when a man was in that type of hurry after his appointment was finished it was all about his pleasure and not the boys. It was a shame to waste such a beautiful boy like that. Especially when you could make sure he understood the pleasure they could both get from playing like that.

He seemed to have a slight accent. It was hard to tell with his whispering. He spoke English well enough though. Wallace knew he wouldn’t know where he had come from if he asked. He was too young. If he didn’t remember his name no way in hell he would remember what country he was from or what language he spoke before he had started learning English.

“What do they call you when you’re back in the house? When you’re just being you with the other boys?” Wallace asked nodding his head at him.

He was petite. he knew it wasn’t because of the boss not feeding him because he fed all the boys very well. In fact, Wallace had to clean the kitchen later with Olaf and he knew it. There was a lot that he had to do that day but he could take a 20 minutes break. Make sure the pretty sweet little thing got to understand what his body was capable of.

“Buttons,” he whispered.

Now that was a sweet name Wallace thought smiling, probably because he was as cute a button. A million buttons. He was definitely a sweet little guy for sure. Maybe they called him that for another reason though? Wallace smiling as he thought about it.

Smiling at Buttons before he asked the question, “Is it because you enjoy having your button played with? Your special button?”

Buttons hugged himself tighter. The toy dog was long discarded. He was a shy boy. A sweet little shy thing. That was good.

That meant he wouldn’t tell anyone. That he wouldn’t fight him off. That he would behave exactly how he was expected to. Exactly how he was being trained to.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so…are you a Daddy?” he dared to ask glancing up at Wallace meeting his gaze for only an instant before dropping his head back down.

“As far as you’re concerned I am,” Wallace answered shrugging his shoulders as he tried to ignore the instinct to adjust his growing erection.

He was a sweet little thing all right. He couldn’t wait to push him down and finger that hole while he sucked on that tiny little dickie or “fruit” as the boss called it. He had probably never had that little fruit played with in his entire life.

Wallace knew he would love it. Every boy loved having his body played with especially when they were young. If they learned extremely young they learned to love it more than anyone else. Wallace was pretty sure that’s why Finn liked it so much. Especially from dad. Why Will seemed to love being touched too. 

He hadn’t really had a chance to get as far with Will as he would like but the little whimpers and moaning that he emitted let Wallace know he was all about getting that pussy pet once you got his boy panties down. He probably loved a good dicking. Most boys that age did.  
Even at 12, he was a total bottom from what he remembered. It was almost like the need to be on top really didn’t kick in until you were 14 or 15 years old.

Then you wanted all the hot ass the leader would let you have. Any of the handlers would let you have. Usually, it seemed like most boys wanted older, but Wallace wasn’t most boys. He had accepted that about himself the movement that Vater had allowed him to stick it in Finn for the first time.

“Are we supposed to play Daddy?” Buttons whispered.

“Yes, Sweetheart. Are you going to be good?”

He nodded his head shyly looking at his lap, “Is it going to hurt?”

He loved how he was so quiet. You could have almost thrown him under the bed and he would have been silent for as long as you needed him to be. He wouldn’t have made a sound. Could have tucked him away in a special little cupboard forever and no one would ever know he was there unless you gave him permission to let them know.

Wallace sighed thinking about how he was going to answer that question. He was sure everyone lied to him or disregarded him. He didn’t want to be another Daddy to do that to him. To make things all about his needs and ignore Button’s needs. He wanted to be honest Wallace sitting down on the bed next to him watching Buttons flinch slightly even though he didn’t pull away.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m going, to be honest ok? I really am hoping to play with you. I won’t lie you’re a beautiful boy with an extremely beautiful body. And playing can hurt. 

I’m sure whatever that Daddy that just left did hurt. So it might hurt a little bit. But, I also want to show you how it can feel good. All you have to do is trust me and you can’t tell anyone we played together, ok? Can you do that for me?”

Buttons looked up at Wallace cocking his head to the side, looking at him closely. It was almost like he was deciding if he could trust him or not. If it was something that was allowed.

There were cameras in the service rooms. Wallace very well knew the boss could stop him at any second. That if he really wanted it to not happen he would have Sergei or Martin down the hall with the spare key and the door opened before he could blink. 

Then again maybe the Boss was watching to see how far he would take it? How much he was willing to bend the rules. That was also a possibility. He wouldn’t know until he actually went to make a move though. Until he was doing more than sitting next to precious little Buttons.

Until he was on top of him making his body tingle and light up in all the right ways. Making sure he moaned and whimpered in ecstasy. Making sure that sweet little button inside him got hit up against just right and as many times as it took to make him drool.

“You’ll make it feel good too?” he whispered nodding his head and spreading his legs as he said the words, lying back onto the bed making Wallace’s cock twitch.

Oh yeah. This was going to be very very fun. It felt like his legs were perfect for Wallace’s body. The way there was just the right amount of space between them as Wallace started kissing him his neck, his chest that was moving in just the right ways. His skin was amazingly soft.

Not as soft as Will’s oddly enough, but still very soft. Button’s not hesitating as he slid his tongue between Button’s lips. His little tongue having almost no room to compete with his own. God, he felt good. His little legs soft and short, so short they couldn’t wrap around the bulk of Wallace’s waist.

This was going to be a ton of fun.


End file.
